


part of me

by theredhoodie



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: It's Julie's 17th birthday and of course she has to spend some of it with her Phantoms.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 644





	part of me

**Author's Note:**

> In a perfect world, they've gotten rid of Caleb and the boys are working on their unfinished business...and maybe even more in the future, Julie will figure out how to bring the boys back to life or something. Idk how, but here we go. Just a little bit of cute fluff with a smidge of angst about my new adopted children lol

Once her tía left and Carlos and Dad cleaned up the kitchen, Julie cut herself another slice of cake, stepped into her moccasins and made her way into the studio.

She flicked on the light and turned around to the boys poofing in and yell-singing _Happy Birthday_ at her. As if they hadn’t seen her throughout the day, following her around school, _as if_ this was the first of her birthdays they’d been around for. She appreciated it, it took a little bit of the sting away.

“Thank you guys,” she said, once they were finished. She put the cake down on the table and hugged all of them.

They were, for the most part, solid all the time now, for her at least. Other lifers—Alex taught her that—still walked right through them. Even after a year and a half, they hadn’t figure out the answers to all the questions they had about this whole thing.

“Only the best for our lead singer,” Reggie said, squeezing her shoulder and then glancing over at the cake. “Did your aunt make that?”

“Do you ever think with anything but your stomach, Reg?” Alex shook his head. “That’s what got us dead in the first place.”

“I think it was a group decision,” Reggie protested as Julie went to the couch and they crowded around.

“Don’t make this weird,” she warned them, looking each of them in the eye as she took a bite of cake.

Reggie let out a little sigh of discontent. “One thing I miss about Caleb is the food.”

Alex kicked him. “Dude. Not now.”

Julie waved her fork at them. “The worst thing about Caleb was that if you stayed with him I’d never see you again. And then what would I do? Sing on my own?” She raised her eyebrows.

“You don’t need us to make your voice sound amazing,” Luke told her, putting his hand on her knee.

“True,” she said with a grin. “But it’s not as fun to make music without you guys.”

“Aww,” Reggie said and then, almost immediately, “Are you going to finish that?”

“ _Reggie_. I’m trying to have a moment here.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Julie chuckled and did indeed finish her cake. “Flynn’s taking me out for the day tomorrow, so my night’s all yours. We should play.”

“Oh uh…” Alex glanced at Luke and then back to Julie. “I was gonna go see Willie actually. Now that all the ghosts are out of Caleb’s control, we can actually y’know do stuff.”

“ _Do stuff_ ,” Luke repeated.

“Yeah, like not worry about being zapped out of existence. The little things.”

“Who am I to stand in the way of ghost love, huh?” Julie smiled.

“Maybe we can jam out tomorrow, after your day with Flynn,” Alex said, getting to his feet.

“Okay.”

“Happy birthday, Julie.” He poofed out.

Julie got to her feet. “I guess I’ll—”

“I’m gonna just—not be here,” Reggie said at the same time, disappearing a moment later.

“And there they go,” Julie said, staring at the empty space. “Did…did you ask them to leave?”

“Me? No.” By now, Luke was sitting on the couch in the corner.

“Your voice goes up when you lie,” she rolled her eyes, turning to face him.

He shrugged his shoulders. “So I wanted to spend some time with you. Sue me.”

“I can’t. You don’t have any money.”

“Only because you have all my money. _Our_ , our money,” he hastily corrected himself, reaching out and taking her hand. “The band’s money.”

“Uh-huh.” She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she also didn’t have the money they’d made off their first album. Her dad was keeping it under lock and key. She did, however, let him pull her down to the couch and she stretched out, leaning back against him. “I can’t say I hate your company.”

“You love my company.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Ouch. I’m a ghost and that hurt.”

Julie snickered, resting her head back against his shoulder. “Can I ask you something? It’s…it’s a question that always floats through my head but it’s not exactly a good conversation starter.”

“We’re in the middle of a conversation, so shoot.”

She took a deep breath. “What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?"

“Uh...I gotta say _dying_.”

Julie frowned and twisted just enough to see his face. Her fingers absently slid through his, holding on loosely. "And the best thing?"

He thought about for a minute. "Also dying. Because I got to meet you."

She rolled her eyes, but tucked her chin down so he couldn't see the smile tugging at her lips. "Imagine, you'd be as old as my dad right now..."

"Ew. Let's not imagine that." He squeezed her fingers. "We're the same age now. How's about that?"

Julie tugged his arm around her, holding it against her chest. "Yeah. It's so weird."

They didn't say anything that needed saying, they were already thinking it. Next year she'd get older and pretty soon she’d leave for college and…

"Luke..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"Julie? You out here, mija?"

Julie let out a squeak as Luke poofed out and she fell flat back onto the now empty couch. "Luke!" she grumbled out just before the garage door opened. "Hey, Dad."

"I thought you'd be out here." He noticed the empty plate and empty studio. "I come out here sometimes too. To feel closer to Mom."

Julie smiled softly and got to her feet. "She's all around. All the time. I can feel it when I'm playing."

“Good. I’m glad you have that.” They hugged and then returned to the house. She cleaned the plate then headed up brush her teeth. By the time she got to her room, Luke had already made himself comfortable on her bed.

"Seriously? Did I tell you that you could come in here?" She shook her head and turned to her closet.

"It was implied." He grinned and she caught a glimpse as she looked over her shoulder.

"You know the rules."

He looked at her innocently for a minute before he clamped his hands over his eyes and Julie quickly changed into her pajamas. She twisted her hair into braids as she sat on the edge of the mattress.

"Can I look now?"

"You're such a dork."

He dropped his hands. "What kinda guy would I be if I left you alone on your birthday?"

She took a deep breath. "You know one of these days my dad is gonna walk in and I'm gonna have some explaining to do about the invisible boy in my bed." She reached over and turned off the lamp.

"I leave early."

Julie was thankful for the darkness as she got under the covers. He joined her, feeling solid and real but....only just. "One of these days," she muttered, curling onto her side and holding onto him.

"What?"

"One of these days you'll want to stay."

"Jules...I always wanna stay."

"Great!" Her voice was loud and she hid her face. She hated herself for bringing it up and ruining the end of her birthday.

But Luke didn't get the memo. "You know why I can't stay."

She squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed her arms around him. "I don’t—I don't wanna talk about it. Not tonight."

"Yeah, okay." He squeezed her back. Made of air or not, here he was.

They stayed quiet for a while before she relaxed and almost fell asleep.

"Hey, Julie..."

She mumbled a response, waking just a little when he slid his hand around the back of her neck. She shivered and opened her eyes, barely able to see him.

"You know you're a part of me, right?"

Julie tried to keep a straight face but she broke with a muffled laugh. "Yeah, I was there." She let a smile play on her face and reached up, brushing her fingertips over his cheek. "You're a part of me, too."

He smiled that perfect ghost boy smile she loved. "Happy birthday, Julie." And then he kissed her.

She held her breath and held him. He always came undone when they kissed, poofing out and disappearing. Maybe it was her, distracted enough to not use whatever her magic was to keep him around...

But it didn't happen this time. He was still there when she opened her eyes. "Oh, that's new."

"Huh," he said.

She shoved him a little and he chuckled. "I need to actually get some sleep." Reluctantly, she rolled onto her back and kept one hand reached out to him. It had taken a while for her to feel comfortable having him in here, watching her sleep, but she grew to like it. And sometimes she couldn't sleep if he wasn't there.

Luke took her hand and kissed her wrist. "Don't worry," he told her. "I'm staying right here."

She smiled with her eyes closed and debated kissing him again. Bur she didn't wanna push it. As nice as it would be to have someone she could kiss whenever she wanted...no one could compare to the connection she and Luke had. It was otherworldly, indescribable and she was going to enjoy every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me and my 300000 Julie and the Phantoms gifsets on [my tumblr](https://thornwoods.tumblr.com) ^-^


End file.
